Meet Litro Loud - Part 2
by J-547
Summary: Here's some more details about Litro Loud. There's some more info on the past infomation heard, and more than that. There's also an option that you can decide. Part 2/2


Just some other things you need to know about Litro. He'll tell you some more about himself and his life.

* * *

Litro: Alright now. I just want to clear some things up and recap. Myself, Litro Loud is the second loud brother to my old man bro Lincoln Loud, that's straight forward.

Lincoln: HEY!

Litro: The reason we have the smallest age gap (Except Lana Lola), is because since Lincoln was born, the doctor immediately told my parents I was on the way in a few months than Lincoln. They didn't add how, due to it being very inappropriate for me or anyone else in the house to know.

Lynn Sr: I wanted to give you the talk, but your not in that age yet.

Lincoln Litro: Phew!

Litro: Also my dad suggested by name to be Litronado Loud, my mom didn't like it, so they shortened it to be just Litro. My dad had that idea from celebrating the birth of my brother with classic music, which somewhat remind him of Leo Da Vinci. I know, it does not make any sense.

Lynn Sr: Don't sweat it Li Vinci.

Litro: He does that a lot, my mom scolds him for that. Anyway, regarding friends in salt lake. I have said I didn't go there before, however Lincoln has and told me about Ronnie-Anne and her new friends like Nikki and Sid. I'm hoping to go sometime, but Lori keeps saying for couples only. I'm sorry! How is that a restriction?! Plus Lincoln Ronnie-Anne are not dating!

Lori: You haven't seen how they hangout, it's like young romance like myself with Boo-boo-bear. *sighs*

Litro: She's delusional. Unlike everyone else, it's just her.

Lori: What was that!?

Litro: Nothing _weirdo_. Yesh! Now onto the last recap, what I do and take part of does effect this family, like my sisters events and Lincoln's hobbies. With me helping Lincoln in a 10 v 2 situation, roughing up the house, being the most offence above Lynn.

Lynn: Watch it Stinko!

Litro: Yeah, yeah. Anyway something new to know. I have been around school now and I tend to go my own way and play solo, while Lincoln is with his friends and all, people have been coming up to me and saying if I'm okay, especially the girls, which is weird. The boys are okay with me being like that, yet one girl at a time are concerned. We'll except for Stella since she already knew me when I hangout with them. So there's that.

Lincoln: Tell them about your gymnastics skills.

Litro: Oh yeah! Did I ever mention I am master of parkour. I tend to go out and just jump and leap across buildings and stuff, it's fun. Well, for someone like me of course. Lynn wouldn't do that.

Lynn: Oh, it's like that huh? Okay, will parkour tonight to see who's better.

Litro: Your on!

Lincoln: Wait! You forgot to mention about your love life. Not that I am in a rush for you, unlike our sisters.

Litro: Well, I'm single, yet I keep having hots for some girls, especially older wemon, which is weird. I don't pay that in my mind as I try to keep it under control. And unfortunately this doesn't go unnoticed to the rest of the family. The sisters are just so much like talking to wood, there that dense when it comes to myself or Lincoln's love life.

Lincoln: I know right, it's like they can't even take a minute to process.

Luna: But we're just looking out for you dudes.

Litro: See hardly would be an understatement. Too much, is probably the right phrase to say it. But enough about that, how about the time I-

Leni: Aah!!! Litro, there's a spider in my closet!

Litro: Gr, alright! I'll get it out. Just to let you know that that's all I have now, nothing more to say at all. Take care.

* * *

Litro: Now before you go, I have something important to tell. (an Idea which would be good for, in terms of my hobby and what occurs daily). What I do on a regular basis is fight. Not fighting like Lynn with bullies, but with wild animal experiments that Lisa has made in a large laboratory in another town, which my family was banned from entering. Thanks Lisa!

Lisa: Their faults in their equipment was the cause, not my own intelligence!

Litro: Yeah, yeah. I also sneak out of the house at midnight to patrol the town, to see if any criminals get noisy. How I fight? Well this might be not allowed and won't like it, but I can fully explain.

(A/N: If you seen Generator Rex. He's basically like him but actually different, he'll explain why.)

Litro: So as the author said, I am made up of machines, but this was the work of myself and Lisa. No we didn't inject nanites inside my body. No the machines are not like that teenage guy. We simply modified my gloves, hoodie, pants; we basically did my attire that I wear everyday (like everyone else does). My gloves are the trigger to generate weapons and gadgets to defend myself. Here's a list of them.

**Metal Gauntlets (Hands) - (Robotic Arms/Hand Cannons/Long Swords/Saw Blades)**

**Space Boots (Feet) - (Gravity Control/Rocket Jump/Ground Stomp)**

**H.T.B (Hover Train Bike - Feet)**

**Jetpack (Back) - (Afterburner/Sub Mode)**

Litro: That is something to think about. We might not allow this, but thats up to you. But regardless, I'm keeping my goggles!

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the last pieces of infomation and I hope this is enough to accept this character for who he is.

If you want to suggest any changes or add somethings to Litro, I'm more to be opened with it, because he's more to be made by everyone than just the one he created. 2 heads are better than one after all.

Take care everyone. Peace.


End file.
